The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul
The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul (a.k.a. Shadow Moon in Japan) is a 2016 action-adventure game and the Sequel of The Arcana Warriors video game. Multiplatform once again. It will be a Beat'em up-Metroidvania-styled game again, however, featuring more elements and balanced some problems of the older game for improving the experience. The war continues as a old enemy resurfaces from the ashes of previous wars. Harbinger is the god that opposes Saint Mother Arcana. Joker, Jay and Mondo are the main protagonists. Overview The Story follows the events of the first game, however, the stages are more colorful and less darker than the previous game, and also the backgrounds has more light and a more futuristic feel than the last. The story follows how the Arcana Warriors and their people are at peace with the earth, however, a new evil force awakens from the slumber, possibly related to the Darkness and Light. All the 22 Arcana Warriors included Ballerina and Void return as playable characters, including four newcomers (Maya Akatsuki, Ninian, Sena and Axel), and also, there's a new form that can be playable, similar to the Cyber Suits in the main series, it delivers an "Humanoid Cyberian" Transformation aside of the Beast Forms and Mecha Forms, the gem collection is not obligatory as characters now only have two endings, Good and Bad. The Roster is back from the first game. However, with different color pattern and style and some alterations, for example, Genesis is a little taller and has shorter hair, albeit in the beta she doesn't, Mondo is a bit more manlier and taller, Astro is a little more feminine, Torres is a bit more boyish, Fortunae has a more refined dress, the mooks look different, Void is far more humanoid and devilish at the same time. It passed 10 years since the first game. (310.5 months). The graphical appeal is Mixing between hand draw animation and 3D graphics for some of the cutscenes. The motto of this game is: "What the future holds for us is uncertain, but to prevent a new anomaly, we will fight back ." Characters Playable Arcana *Joker *Mondo Kitsch *Jay/Justice *Genesis *Astro *Fortuna/Fortune *Magus/Magician *Rahibe/Priestess *Sol *Lune *Solo and Rosa *Grim *Genius/Geniz *Dee *Torres *Kaiserin *Kaiser *Joe/Jou *Giant *Shade *Cart *Cross *Ballerina *Void *Ninian: From the Cups section, she is the knight of the team and she is a selfless, yet dark and mysterious. Her super skill is using water powers. *Sena: From the Swords section. A young boy who is a good swordsman and trained hard in order to be better. His super skill is the multiple ranged projectiles. *Axel: From the Coins section. He's a man who fights with his instincts. He's notably more happier than before. His super skill is automatic Healing. *Maya Akatsuki: From the wands section, she likes to read and is a great tactician, she replaces the deceased Elsa of the first game. She has brown hair and brown eyes, however, she's just a normal Arcana, despite this, she has hidden and secret powers. Her super skill is summoning attacks from her book. Guest These have little to no connection to the story, the only thing that brings them to here aside of a childish excuse, is "Wrong comings". (Normal - Mecha Form - Beast/Cyberian Form) * Blake Snider - Ultramarine - Revenger Install * Vanessa Luxaloss - Blur Butterfly - Eteria the Sapphire * Valeria Lindbergh - Destroyer Exodus - Cyborg Valeria * Alexa Maxwell - Angel of Fire - Fire Empress Udiya NPC * Sibylla: A small sentient cartoonish dragon-like Cyberian, joins Maya. * Nameless: His presence is the trigger of one of the playable characters. * Kai: A member of the swords Arcana, an agent who is supposedly sent by the elder Arcana Warriors to assassinate Maya for being a traitor, this resulted to be a ruse, known for her angelical appearance. * Harbinger: The Main antagonist of the game, Void's creator and the "Ultimate Arcana". It has no stable physical form, but takes the body of a mysterious one through the game. * Lyon: One of the most powerful Ancient Arcana before its time, he's one of the three emperors of the Otherworld alongside "Mother" and Crystallius. * Crystallius: One of the most powerful Ancient Arcana before its time, she's one of the three emperors of the Otherworld alongside "Mother" and Lyon. * Mother: The Arcana's highest member. Stages The rest of the Major Arcana Warriors play all the ten stages, but the three non-Arcana and Minor, skip a stage, counting it as nine stages. As for the guests, they skip the final boss. *''Infinite Beach'' The Aura sphere color of the level is White. Is basically a beach themed level, with many palms, light water and a sunny day, with a calm wind, which has many secret locations through the level. Its boss is a Light sand creature referred as: "Mr. Sandman". *''Eternal Road'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Blue. A modern city with many obstacles, known as flying cars. It is set in the night, in where stars are shining, but a red moon appeared, which is unusual. As always a blue moon illuminates the night sky. It's boss is a Mechanic creature referred as: "Mecha Madness". *''Lightning Jungle'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Green. A jungle who is facing a lightning, the thunderstorm itself is an actual stage obstacle (for everyone but the strangest ones: Joker, Dee, Torres, Fortunae, Void, Ballerina and Grim). The theme of the stage is the stealth from the Thunderstorm. It's boss is a huge robotic humanoid creature named "The Caveman of Thunder". *''Air Crusher'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Cyan. Set in a flying plane, featuring either Sena, Axel or Ninian as the plane pilots, the thing is that you must being not hurt while attacking the flying enemy hazards. The boss is a giant poison dragon named "Poison Dragon". Sena skips this stage. *''Calamity Stadium'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Orange. A Stadium with hidden secret saloons, it is crowded by the mook population. The climate is decent to middle. The boss is a piranha plant like creature named "The Eating Plant". *''Purple Hill'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Purple. As the name implies, is a Purple Hill, but originally it was a very dark place, very exotic in color and nature. The Boss of this stage is "Kai". The purple as a color represents nobility, royalty and luxury. Axel skips this stage. *''Void Space, the Second Coming'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Red. A 1-on-1 brawl between Void and the player. But before that, the player must go up to the huge castle and finding the seven trios of keys. Void skips this stage. *''Fog Desert Zone'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Yellow. A desert whose sand can cause fog, good for enemies that are fast. The boss is a sand monster, named "Sandy". Ballerina and Ninian skip this stage. *''The Age of Harbinger'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Indigo. This scenario is a deserted planet, is basically hiding to avoid being hit by the Harbinger's powers. But in the case of the three other characters, is a running against time before the planet disappears. Maya Skips this stage. *''The Starlight'' The Aura sphere color of the level is Black. Outside of the planets themselves, the heroes must defeat Harbinger in a final battle. In the hardest difficulties, the battle is timed. The final boss of the game is Harbinger for the Arcana Warriors, in the case of Maya is Joker, in the case of Void is Mondo, and in the case of Ballerina, Genesis. Trivia * The main theme of this game is Winning at all costs, Loss and Survive. * The game was created through a novel sequel. ** However "fan demand" did make the evolution into the development of the Video game. ** In the Novel, the creator stated that Genesis and Mondo did it. As is hinted especially in a particular moment shown in the Uncut edition of the Novel in which in a place were the two hold hands passionately after their marriage. ** Joker is the main protagonist and its personality is shown to be a bit different than the usual, equivalent to a Byronic Hero. ** Mondo as the deuteragonist shows a different personality than the original. ** Jay develops more of her feminine form. * The Opening will be made by an Animation Studio, like in The Final Act. * The game will come for Free in the first two days, after that, will be priced. * This is the second-to-final game that involves guest characters. * This game will have different Openings depending on the day: Monday-Friday means Magus' Team, Tuesday-Saturday Jay's Team, and Wednesday-Thursday means Mondo's Team, and Sunday will basically have Joker, the Minor Arcana, Ballerina and Void.